Verdanth
Verdanth is a planet from Darkspore. It is the third planet visited in the game, and is certainly a lush, green planet. Certain sectors of the planet are covered in ruins and ancient temple-like buildings from when the Verdanthi species still thrived on the planet. Necro enemies may lurk within these sectors. But some Cyber enemies, and even a few Quantum enemies have been seen on Verdanth. Lore A living emerald of a world, Verdanth is a mixture of indigenous life and life forms that originated... somewhere else. Barely visible even from the surface, the crumbled ruins of ancient temples and towers are preserved beneath an organic sheath of lichens, fungi and plunder-grasses. From orbit, only Verdanth’s forests, teeming with trees tall enough to cleave the planet's cloudscape, are visible. The indigenous civilization of hyper-intelligent mobile plants is directly plugged into the global biosphere. Its central phyto-intelligence is the Ikuyu, or the “Gods of the Infinite Green,” a network of the 600 most ecopathically advanced Verdanthi who employ the planet's giant trees as antennae fo their ecopathic communications. Hidden inside the planet's massive forests is a mysterious geographical feature: an impact crater, deep enough to hide an asteroid. That geological womb has driven Verdanthi religious and scientific speculation for ten thousand generations. Was the Wound caused by demons? By a comet strike? Or by the crash of a world-ship? Whatever the origin of the Wound, for centuries, Verdanth was the ideal Crogenitor laboratory for bio-genetic engineering, supplying life in greater diversity and abundance than any planet in the galaxy. Darkspore Genesis Types The primary Genesis type for Verdanth is Bio . Whispering Forest is inhabited by Bio and Cyber Darkspore. Fertile Strand is inhabited by Bio and Quantum Darkspore. Deathly Everglades is inhabited by Bio and Necro Darkspore. Shrouded Marsh is inhabited by Bio and Necro Darkspore. Characters from Verdanth * Sage * Viper * Tork * Arborus * Savage * Crogenitor Astra * Destructor Orcus Sectors 'The Whispering Forest' ' ' Mission- Eradicate the Darkspore near a crashed Crogenitor vessel. HELIX Intro: "The attack on Verdanth marked the first open combat between Darkspore and Crogenitor. The bloodiest battles of that encounter took place here in The Whispering Forest." HELIX Observation: "The wreckage visible below is the crashed Crogenitor vessel. Cursory scans of its malfunctioning HELIX core suggest it was hit by Mutation Mines. No life signs detected." Enemies encountered: *Swarming Herbipod (Bio Minion) *Toxiraptor (Bio Minion) *Botanical Tunneler (Bio Lieutenant) *Mending Tanglid (Bio Lieutenant) *Dynosphere (Cyber Minion) *Raytheoid (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Contagion, the Deadly Epidemic (Botanical Tunneler) 'The Deathly Everglades' Mission- 'Few Darkspore remained here after this area was flooded by The Corruptor. Kill any Darkspore who still inhabit this area. 'HELIX Intro: The Deathly Everglades. Heat from the burning cities ignited this region's highly flammable canopy. When plant life returned, it was mutated beyond recognition. HELIX Observation: "Look below. This former shipping hub was protected by ?, bioshaped from coral and seabark. The Corruptor personally destroyed them, flooding the city below, and drowning its population." Enemies encountered: *Dread Root (Bio Minion) *Menace Weed (Bio Minion) *Ragetusk (Bio Lieutenant) *Hypno Mantis (Bio Lieutenant) *Distracted Mongrel (Necro Minion) *Shade Drifter (Necro Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Roark, the Blood-Fury (Ragetusk) 'The Fertile Strand' Mission-''' Defeat Yegg, The Hypno-Lord. '''HELIX Intro: "The Fertile Strand. Once a vast agricultural satellite of Verdanthi cities, this region is now tangled jungle, like the rest of the planet. HELIX Observation: "Some ruins of the Verdanth aqueduct network. It once bisected continents, bringing water to megacities from vast reservoirs deep within the uninhabitable jungles." Enemies Encountered: *Caustic Stinger (Bio Minion) *Charging Brute (Bio Minion) *Hypno Mantis (Bio Lieutenant) *Botanical Tunneler (Bio Lieutenant) *Cannonator (Quantum Minion) *Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) (Known as Uklideon in the Spore Template Challenge) Sector's mini-boss: Yegg, the Hypno-Lord '(Hypno Mantis) 'The Shrouded Marsh Mission-''' Destroy Orcus, the Devourer Of Life. '''HELIX Intro: "The Shrouded Marsh. Once a vibrant ecosystem supporting millions of lifeforms, this area became a ghostly wetlands once Darkspore mutations exterminated key anchor species." Enemies encountered: *Protoplasm (Bio Minion) *Pathogenic Vegavore (Bio Minion) *Mending Tanglid (Bio Lieutenant) *Ragetusk (Bio Lieutenant) *Necrodactyl (Necro Minion) *Arachno Striker (Necro Lieutenant) Sector's mini-boss: Delphi, the Chieftain (Mending Tanglid) Environmental Objects *'Ancient Totem' - Occasionally drops catalysts, when destroyed. *'Toxicactus' - Poisons nearby enemies upon destruction. Trivia *The planet's name is derived from the English word verdant (in turn derived from the Spanish word [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Verde verde]), meaning 'green'. *On Verdanth, plant life is still going Carboniferous. Category:Planets & Places Category:Bio Category:Verdanth Category:Darkspore